A bored Spike, is a bad Spike
by Gilraen Lossehelin
Summary: Willow keeps Spike occupied during a research meeting. Spike/Willow established relationship. one shot


Disclaimer: Everything in the buffy verse belongs to the genius of Whedon and mutant enemy. NOT MINE!!

Summery: Willow keeps spike occupied during a research meeting. Spike/Willow established relationship.

Willow looked up as Spike shifted in his seat again, pulling some random object to him to fiddle with, he began to spin around in his hand. After a few moments of silence Giles looked up and blanched,

"Spike! Put that down right now!" He commanded everyone stopped and watched as Spike looked at what he had. Willow giggled, he was spinning an extremely sharp ceremonial dagger that was probably worth a small fortune and incredibly valuable.

He smirked.

"Wat, you 'fraid I'm gonna kill you all or somethin' Rupes?"

"No, as you are impotent and unable to do so I was objecting mostly to the fact that you were playing with an extremely rare and valuable ceremonial dagger. Now put it down."

Spike scowled, "I am not 'impotent', am I pet?" he was now smirking in Willows direction, even as she flushed a bright red she dug through her bag and began pulling out several items, a hairbrush, a bag of small elastic bands and a packet of hair pins, she waved vaguely in his direction as her friends stared at them, confused. Spikes eyes lit up and he jumped out of his seat carelessly tossing the blade down on the table, gaining a wince from Giles, Spike picked up the brush and began to run it through her hair.

Willow smiled and returned to reading her book.

"Um, Wills why is the bleached nut job brushing your hair?" Xander questioned.

"Cause I bloody well want to, whelp! Butt out of it!"

"Spike! Stop it." Xander smirked at him. "You to Xander! Or do you want him to go back to playing with the nice pointy dagger while fantasizing about killing you?" He paled and it was Spike's turn to smirk as he continued to brush her hair.

There was quiet for a little longer until,

"Willow would you care to enlighten us as to reason you are allowing Spike to do your hair?" Giles inquired.

"Um, cause he makes it pretty?" Willow tentatively offered. Giles gave a Look, she sighed, "Because it keeps his hands busy so he doesn't get bored and start to annoy me."

"Hey, what about me?"

"He annoys me too!" Buffy and Xander commented.

"Yeah but doesn't particularly care about that, does he?"

"Hey I resent that!" Buffy, Xander and Giles turn to him with shocked expressions, while Willow merely giggled again. "I take great pride in my ability to drive you bloody pillocks bonkers!" he put down the comb and began to separate her hair, pinning it up out of the way while he started to braid the base layer of her fiery strands. Buffy watched , puzzled.

"How do you know how to do that?" she demanded.

"Bloody did it for Dru didn't I. How did you think she got her hair done? She was a little bonkers doncha remember." He spoke not loking up from his fingers. He quickly finished the piece he was on before grabbing a chair and pulling it behind Willow's, then going back to his previous occupation.

Buffy and Xander were still staring gobsmacked while Willow continued to research.

"Well then, Can we all please return to our assignments, this is a potentially world ending, apocalypse bringing demon we are currently supposed to be researching." Giles spoke, attempting to get them to return to researching. The two grudgingly looked back towards their books, periodically glancing back up at their friend to witness the odd sight of the self proclaimed Big Bad playing with her hair.

"Stop lookin' at me you bloody poofs!" They quickly looked back at the pages of their respective tomes. Spike finished with her hair and Willow closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure as he surreptitiously stroked her pulse point, circling his faded claim marks, one of her more erogenous zones. She moaned quietly, unable to help herself and he flashed an incredibly smug smirk as her scent washed over him. She rubbed her thighs together and quietly moaned again as he continued to rub the marks.

As the scent got stronger Spike suddenly pushed his chair back and stood. They all turned to look at him once more.

"Right, this demon, big horns, blue-green green and smells like sulphur?"

Buffy nodded, slightly confused, "Well then, cut off the bloody things head and then burn the rest and you're right, well since that's done I'm bloody get away from you bloody annoying white hats." He started towards the door and then stopped, turned around and looked back at Willow.

"You coming Red?" He purred at her causing a brilliant blush to spread over her cheeks and a tingle down her spine, she rushed to shove her things in her bag. She stood and walked over to her vampire as her friends looked on shocked. "Right then we're off, got plans, things to see, people to do." He smirked, spun round in a whirl of black leather and cigarette smoke, wrapped his arm around his even more embarrassed witch and strode off.

There was silence.

"..." Xander, Buffy and Giles were left staring blankly at the door the young, red haired Wicca and the bleached blond vampire had disappeared though.


End file.
